


Two parts of a whole

by Minikomaki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Anglehusk is the other name, Comfort, Fluff, Huskerdust week 2021, M/M, Pole Dancing, Reading, Reading Aloud, Sleep, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: ye old 100 word drabbles for Angelhusk/Huskerdust week woooothis one actually has a beta
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Spotlight

Angel Dust adored the spotlight. At this moment? With cleared floor space as he circled the pole, only one person mattered. Each twist, each movement was for one person. A flirtatious wink while he climbed up before arching upside-down, hands splayed, drawing attention to the now upside-down heart. One last twist downward, righting himself as he did. Back arching, legs spread, reaching for Husk. The distance was closed with soft purring, rolling over Angel’s fur.

“I should ask for a private show more often.”

Angel only nodded when Husk moved and closed the last of the space with a kiss.


	2. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voice

Husk didn’t like his own voice. It was gruff from years of drinking and smoking. He didn’t even enjoy singing because of it. Now Angel? Husk could listen to the other talk and sing for hours. So that is why it startled the chimera when Angel snuggled up to him while he was reading alone. 

“Would ya read ta me Husky?”

Really the dark flush that worked over the feline’s features as he only cleared his throat before looking to where he was in the book.

"He took a step towards her, his rock hard abs undulating with every step."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't have a beta, also come hang out with me on twitter at Sheepsies_Maki
> 
> Also head canon that when Husk reads he reads bad romance novels, anything else is by someone else recommending it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanctuary and Protection

Husk often was the one guiding Angel through his nightmares or worries. It wasn’t uncommon knowledge that Husk was in a war before he died. He turned to booze on the best days, and even more booze on the worst day. Sometimes the bad happened in bed with Angel whispering sweet nothings fingers combing through his fur between his wings, other hands caressing and holding him tightly.

“Ya fine Husk, just a storm.”

The next crack of thunder caused the chimera to cling tightly to Angel. A soft smile and nuzzling kiss to Husk’s nose.

“I’m here Husk, you’re okay.”


	4. Worthy and Useless

“You useless fucking whore.”

How many times had Angel heard those words snarled at him, when he didn’t bring in enough, when he used far too many takes. Those words usually came with pain and forced withdrawals, or extended highs. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

The words breathed lovingly by Husk when Angel did little things for him, sometimes nothing more than sitting at the bar keeping him company. Those words caused warmth to bubble in his chest. The pure adoration in Husk’s eyes as he ran his claws along Angel’s cheek, tail winding around Angel’s ankle.


	5. Contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is set in my magical girl Alastor au
> 
> for Contract/Freedom

Of all the things to bind them, the contract was pure in its simplicity, and overwhelming by design. How long had they simply existed side by side, because of it? Their fates forever entwined around their charge. The only thing that changed.

“How ya holding up Husky?”  
A pot shot against an enemy.  
“No worse than usual, least this one seems to be picking it up fast.”

A massive shield was raised by Husk blocking an attack before a bright red light flashed and tentacles swarmed across only to explode into sparkles.

“Yeah, I suppose he ain’t half bad.”  
“Nope.”


	6. Domestic/Fat nuggets

With how often Angel asked Husk to watch fat nuggets it was almost inevitable. Husk was after all lazy and more often than that a bit drunk, sometimes smashed, other times blackout. So when Angel Dust entered his room after another long day tired and exhausted he didn't pay attention to his bed. A long shower and blow dry before he paused. Husk curled up on his bed one wing stretched out along the bed creating a sort of tent the other curled close. In the little gap between his wings and the bed was Fat Nuggets, both sound asleep.


	7. Morning/Sleep

Husk always woke up before Angel when they went to bed at the same time. Some mornings he would simply lay in bed and watch the spider sleep. How he seemed so free from his day time worries, free from Valentino’s grasp. Husk couldn’t stop himself as he reached out claws gently running along the other’s face. A scrunch of that peaceful face before Angel’s face nuzzled into the paw pad resting so close by. Husk found himself smiling while he watched Angel slowly come to the waking world. Eyes slowly blinked open, Angel looking to husk.

“Good Morning Anthony.”


	8. Hearts

“I lost the ability to love a long time ago.”

The words Husk spoke to Charlie when the hotel first opened. Though Angel countered; he still wore his love. That small heart shaped nose and those heart shaped paw pads. For a man who had supposedly lost the ability to love he was awfully loving. Angel could only laugh as he nuzzled, every heart on his own body found and kissed. The one on his chest, the one at the back of his head. Each kissed, with words of adoration. Two hearts together in happiness.  
Two parts of a whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to whom ever did this week, learn to count? cause that's 8 days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, check me out on twitter if you want just random thoughts from a sheep.
> 
> Sheepsies_Maki


End file.
